


I Have Friends In Holy Spaces

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, lancer is baby, noelle goes to the dark world, unusual and unsavory mac and cheese recepie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Susie introduces Noelle to Lancer.(Title shamelessly taken from the Panic! At The Disco song of the same name)





	I Have Friends In Holy Spaces

“Susie, slow down!” Noelle’s hooves could barely keep up with her girlfriend’s running speed as she dragged her through the dark world. Noelle could only catch glimpses of the scenery as the two girls zoomed by. It was all very interesting, for example that door Susie had pulled her into earlier that had spat them out somewhere completely different.   
Susie suddenly stopped, and Noelle bumped into her back.  
“We’re here…” Susie said. Noelle looked up to see a daunting castle with two tall towers, cards sticking off of the sides, and a giant spade decoration above the formidable gate.  
Susie smiled, but Noelle was almost frozen in fear. Susie noticed, and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
“It’s cool, dude,” She said, “I know the king. He’s a lot more chill than the last one.”  
Noelle could only nod and smile uneasily. Susie took her hand and guided her through the castle. The walk seemed eternal.  
Finally, they reached the throne room. Susie let go of Noelle’s hand and pushed the doors open.  
“Lancer!”  
“Susie?”  
Susie ran into the room and made a beeline for the throne. She scooped Lancer up into a hug, spun him around, and tossed him into the air, Lancer giggling with a childlike glee the whole time.   
“How’s my little man doin’? Is being King treatin ya well?” Susie plopped Lancer back down on his throne.  
“It’s going great!” Lancer said. “Yesterday, I made dinner for my entire royal court with lesser dad! We made mac and cheese, I put the cheese slices in myself! I had all the milk for dinner the day before, though, so we just used apple juice.”  
“Dude,” Susie said, “Mac and cheese? With apple juice? Genius, I gotta try that sometime.”  
“I have some leftovers in the Royal Kitchene!” Lancer hopped off his throne and turned towards the door. “We can go get some if you-who’s that?” Lancer pointed to Noelle, who had stayed by the throne room doors out of sheer confusion.  
Susie looked up. “Oh yeah.” She smiled and turned back to Lancer. “I have somebody i’d like you to meet.” She picked him up and brought him over to Noelle.  
“Noelle, this is my best friend and king of the dark world, Lancer. Lancer, this is-”  
“The one you talk about all the time!”  
“Huh?” Both Noelle and Susie looked surprised at that.  
Lancer hopped out of Susie’s arms and extended a hand to Noelle. She knelt down to be on his level and shook it politely. “You’re Miss Noelle, right? Susie’s told me so much about you!”  
“She has?” Noelle smiled and looked at Susie, who was rubbing her elbow and looking away.   
“I, um,” Susie said, “May have brought you up once or twice…”  
“I’m just awful with numbers but even I know thats not true!” Lancer called out. “You bring her up every time you visit!”  
“What kind of things does she say?” Noelle looked back to Lancer, still crouched down.  
“Well,” Lancer started, “all sorts of things! The other day we were in the scarlet forest, and one of the leaves fell onto her stomach, and she said that the leaf looks like a christmas light and that it reminded her of you, Miss Noelle!”  
Lancer kept going on, and with each story Noelle grew more and more interested and Susie’s face darkened slightly.   
After a solid ten minutes of stories, Lancer finished speaking. “That’s all I can remember,” he said.  
Noelle stared at him in amused shock for a second, then turned to Susie. “Is this all true?”  
Susie avoided her gaze, face burning. “Maybe. At least he didn’t mention-”  
“Hey, what are those dots on your face?” Lancer poked Noelle’s cheek.  
“You mean my freckles…?”  
“Oh! That’s what those are!” Lancer exclaimed. “So that’s what she meant!”  
“Meant what?” Noelle said.  
“Yesterday Susie was talking about you again, and she said something about wanting to-” he did air quotes and a bad impression of Susie’s gruff voice- “ ‘kiss all of her cute freckles.’ ”  
A giggle escaped Noelle and Susie covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.   
“Wow, you’ve got it worse than I thought,” Noelle teased. She stood up and walked over to stand in front of Susie. Susie moved her hands, and Noelle kissed the tip of her snout.  
Lancer let out an exaggerated and quite honestly probably fake gasp. “Woah! You guys are DATING?!”  
“Yeah,” Susie said, wrapping an arm around Noelle’s shoulders, “Before you interrupted me, I was going to introduce her as my girlfriend and the cutest deer in all of the light world, Noelle Holiday.”   
“Is she the cutest deer in all of the dark world, too?” Lancer said.  
“Well, I haven’t seen any other deer down here, so. Yes!” Susie responded.   
“Um,” Noelle said, “I’m actually kinda hungry. May we have some of that mac and cheese..?”  
“Wow, you use may instead of can? Lesser dad is gonna love you!” Lancer turned to Susie. “Keep this one, Suz-a-luz, I like her!”  
Susie grinned. “You better. Now let’s go eat!” Susie scooped up Noelle in a bridal style carry and Lancer jumped onto her shoulder, clinging onto her neck so he didn’t fall off, and the three made their way to the Royal Kitchene.


End file.
